Gears of War: Rescue OPS
by Hides-His-Heart
Summary: set 2 month after "Gears of War". Marcus and the Deltas are sent in for whats supposed to be a simple rescue mission. But it doesn't go as smoothly as planned. WARNING: BLOOD AND GORE,INTENSE VIOLENCE, STRONG LANGUAGE. send reviews please.
1. Act: 1

**GEARS OF WAR:RESCUE OPS**

**BY:HIDES-HIS-HEART**

**Don't own GEARS but love the game and desperately await the sequel. Who's with me!!**

It's been two months since we detonated the Light Mass Bomb. Right now we're on route to some stranded out post. Our objective is to protect and evac survivors. I've got on idea why we're doin' this Hoffman wouldn't say shit about it before we left base. He just gave me and the Deltas the briefing and the next thing I know we're on the next Raven out.

There's dark ink clouds filling the sky. That means carry a Hammer of Dawn is pointless. As we get closer to our landing sight I can tell that Nemesis are nearby useless. I'm the only one standing and holding on to a handle attached to the sealing of the King Raven Chopper. Baird's got his hands on the chain gun while Dom and Cole just in their seats.

I stare out the huge open doors of the Raven. I watch the crumbling builds and the barren streets go by. One's sayin' anything cept the pilots up front. There are a lot of abandoned cars that are rusting and decaying clog the streets.

It's about 17:00hrs the sun's starting to set. I hope we can get this finished up before nightfall I don't want to have to deal with kryll. The Chopper starts to distended and soon enough we touchdown.

"ALL RIGHT DELTAS LOCK AND LOAD!!" I yell over the engine of the Raven. We all load our weapons then holster them on our thighs and backs then hop off the Raven into a four way intersection.

Our feet hit pavement and the Raven lifts off slowly we hear the sound of the engine fade into the background then there's only silence.

"Alright, lets get to those stranded and get this clean up before nightfall I don't want be here when kryll start flyin' around." I say.

"I hear that." Cole says in agreement. Dom and Baird nod. I pull my Lancer assault rifle from my back and take point.

"Keep your eyes and ears open. I doubt that no one heard that Raven." I tell them. We start walking. Dom and Baird are behind me and Cole's covering our backs. We're following the coordinates Hoffman gave us and so far we haven't seen any Locusts. But I got a feel that we'll run into them soon enough.


	2. Act: 2

**Act: 2**

When you're a solider after about 20 seconds in the field you know when you're being watched. And right now the feeling is screaming in the back of my head. I shoulder my Lancer and look down the sights. I start scanning the surrounding buildings looking for movement. The squad halts behind me.

"Marcus!" I hear Dom whisper loudly from behind me. "What is it?"

I'm still scanning and my pulse starts pounding. "I don't know, but we're bein' watched." I keep scanning. Then catch the dark silhouette of a figure run past a smashed out window. With out a second thought I squeeze the trigger letting fly five rounds. The bullets just hit glass and concrete. I didn't hit it.

"TAKE COVER!!" I order the squad. The four of us run and crouch down behind some busted up cars. Bullets start flying from the windows above.

"WERE THE HELL'S IT COMING FROM!!" Dom yells over the ear shattering sound of gunfire.

"FROM THE WINDOWS ABOVE, DUMBASS!!" Baird yells back at Dom.

"FUCK YOU!!" Dom screams back at Baird.

"HEY!!, KEEP YOUR HEADS IN THE FIGHT!!" I order them getting their attention back on target.

I look over the hood over the car and fire. I let fly a barrage of bullets. They sink into the chest, thigh, and knees of a Grub. The Grub Solider came crashing to the ground hard. His blood spilling out over the pavement. The Grubs have moved from the windows above and are taking cover right across from us.

"GOT ONE!!" I yell to squad. Out of the corner of my eye I see a Locust sighting me in. I quickly drop back into cover as I did bullets peppered the car sparks fly over the hood of the car. I stuck the barrel of my Lancer of the hood of the car and pulled the trigger. I blind fired over the hood until I heard the rifle make a "CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!" sound it was empty. I pulled it back down. I drew back the hammer and dropped the empty magazine out. Quickly grabbed a clip from my utility belt and slap it into the weapon. I cocked the gun and it was ready to fire.

I look over to my teammate to see them firing savagely back at the enemy.

"HOW MANY!!" Dom yells to us.

"I COUNT 8!!" Baird announces.

"Damn…" I curse under my breath.

This time I stand up and shoot over the roof of the car. One of my bullets finds the head of a Grub popping his skull like an egg. I put three in the chest of the last one shooting from the windows above and his lifeless carcass hangs over the window sill. Cole nails one in the heart and the bastard fall 3 stories to pavement.

"YEAH COME ON SUCKA THIS MY KINDA SHIT!!" Cole's yelling his catch phrase. I locked in another clip of ammo. No soon had I done so than a Locust came running out of the ally to my right. The whole world was in slow-motion. I could see his finger tighten around the trigger and just as he pulled to unleash a three round burst I flung out the car door and ducked under it. The projectiles came flying through the window just above my head. Glass 

came splashing down on me. I could hear shards clicking and tapping on my armor as they fell off me and to the ground.

As the Locust came around the door I squeezed the trigger of the chainsaw bayonet. It started with a loud mechanical growl and the blade started buzzing wildly. I leaped to my feet and brought the grinding blade down on the right side of his collar bone. I could hear the blade grind and tear down through bone, skin, and muscle. Blood slatted my armor. Red droplets went flying threw the air splattering to the ground. The saw spit blood into my face and I growl. I push the saw the rest of the way through the Grub and it burst through the left side of his torso. Both halves of the corpse fell to ground with a loud thud. Dark crimson blood darned out over the concrete.

"MARCUS, YOU ALRIGHT!!" Dom yell over to me. I wiped the blood off my face and yelled back.

"YEAH!!, FINE!!" I slamming the car door shut and ducked back into cover. "ALRIGHT FUCK THIS, WHO'S GOT GRENADES!!" I yelled out to the squad.

"I GOT SOME!!" Cole yelled up. Of course Cole would he always had things that explode.

"WELL!!…WHAT'YA FUCKIN' WAIT FOR GUS!!" Cole duck back behind the trunk of the car. The rest of us continued to shoot to keep them Locusts heads down. Cole threw his Lancer on his back. He reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out a frag grenade. He stood up twirled the grenade three times then let it fly. We all duck and waited for the boom. We heard the grenade hit pavement. Then one of the remaining Locust grumble.

"Uh Oh!" that's when we heard the "**BOOM!!**" we all stood up to see blood and body parts spray through the air. Crimson red rain fell to the street and carnage came crashing down to the street.

* * *

Now read chapter 3...


	3. Act: 3

**Act: 3**

"Well, that was fun." Baird said sarcastically.

"Reload yours guns, I got a feeling we'll run into some more." I told the Squad. We grabbed ammo from Dead Grub's weapons and toped off our magazines.

I put a hand to my ear piece to speak with Anya. "Control this Sergeant Fenix. Over." I waited to hear back and after a few second she responded.

"_I Copy Delta_." Anya said over my ear piece.

"Anya where exactly are we supposed to go?" I asked

"_Aaa lets see…okay head east Sergeant_."

"Alright Anya what are we supposed to be lookin' for?" I asked.

"_Look for a storage facility. Delta_." She answered.

I gave a frustrated sigh. "Roger that, over and out."

We set out again heading east getting closer to our detonation. We walked down the streets aware that our enemies could come from anywhere. It was silent all that could be heard was our boots treading across the pavement. It's getting darker. We gotta pick up the pace. I halt the Squad and put my hand to my ear piece again.

"Control this Sergeant Fenix over."

"I read you Sergeant, what's the problem over?" Anya asked.

"We're running out of sunlight…we need a faster route to our objective. Over"  
"Right lets see…alright got one, Head through the old Hotel just at the end of the street and it should be about two clicks from there. Copy."

"Roger that, Delta out." I pulled my Lancer from my back. "Alright listen up Deltas, we're goin' to move through the old hotel at the end of the street. Got it?" the squad responded.

"Right." Dom answered.

"Sure…" Baird answered sarcastically.

"Okay." Cole said.

We moved down the street until we came upon the hotel. It was a huge hotel had to be 30 stories tall but shouldn't take to long to move through. We walk inside, the doors had been blown out. We walked across the floor crunching bits and pieces of glass under our boots. We stood in the middle of the lobby. Baird took a few steps ahead.

"Shit!" he shouted.

"What?" I asked turn around to see the problem. The upper floors of the hotel had caved in which prevented us from going any further.

"Damn it…" I cursed under my breath. "Alright here's what we're going to do." I told them. "We'll spilt up… Dom and I will go left. You two take right. You find a way out contact us. We'll do the same. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Baird said like the smartass he is. He walk off down the hall to the right Cole fallowed. Dom and me walk through the hall. We didn't talk. It's dark and we can only see a few feet ahead of us. We kept walking looking for a way out of this dump. When the ground started to shacking and the walls cracked. Something was coming this way, some thing big. We shouldered our weapon and stood back to back this was going to be bad.

In a flash a Berserker came crashing through the wall sending wood splinters every where. It charged roaring and screaming at us. We jumped and rolled out of it's way. It smashed right through the adjacent wall and into the next room. Dom quickly got to his feet and covered the newly made hole in the wall. He knew it wasn't done with us yet and so did I. I put my back to the wall. I was about ten feet from Dom I made my way across the wall, walking over to him slowly. I was half there when a giant scaly gray hand burst through the wall and wrapped it's large fingers around my neck. The beast lifted me off the ground and then the rest of the Berserker came through the wall like it was tissue paper.

The bitch lifted me higher in the air. It was like the world stop, all I can hear is its low hissing like growls. It's grip slowly tightened around my throat. I gasped for air try to fill my lungs with oxygen. I grabbed at it's figures trying to loosen it's grip but no matter who hard I pull it's digits they wouldn't budge a centimeter. I doubt it was even using a quarter of it strength to crush my larynx. I was starting to blackout do to the lack of oxygen. I kept gasping for air trying to get even the smallest amount of air.

"_So this is it." _I thought. "_This is how I'm going to die…I'm going to be choked to death by a god damn Berserker. All my achievements, all my victories wasted. All the bloodshed and _

_chaos it's over."_ that's when I realized that at leased in death I'll have peace. No more fighting day in and day out just to do it all over again the next day. Its all over for me. I lifted my heavy eye lids to look through blared vision. I could see the ugly face of the Berserker. It's yellow eyes caught mine. I coughed and blood trickled from the corner of mouth down to the tip of my chin.

Bullets started blasting into the monster's skin. I looked over to see Dom firing round after round into the bitch's skin. Bullet after bullet dug into the Berserker's flesh it paid no attention them or Dom. It's hide was to tough for the ammo to penetrate. Dom dropped out an empty clip and slapped in a new one. He continued to fire at the beast violently.

"Dom…" I half whisper and half gasp._ "No…No I know that this war will be the end of me. But when I go down I'm goin' to take as many of those fucking bastards with me as I can. No way am I letting just one mother fucking Berserker do me in."_ with what I had left for strength I started the chainsaw bayonet and lifted it above my head then slammed the bladed teeth into it's collarbone. It hissed and slapped the weapon out of my hands. I was starting to blackout again. I had to think quickly I only had a few moments of consciousness left. Bullets wouldn't pierce it's skin so what could I do to kill it. Our eyes lock again those lizard-like eyes stared back into mine.

_"That's it it's eye, it's eyes are it's weakness!"_ I screamed to myself mentally. I reach for the holster on my right thigh and pulled my revolver from it. I hiss and growl using the last of my strength to lift the revolver. I pull back my elbow and thrust forward jamming the barrel of the sidearm into the bitch's right eye. It screamed in pain and I could feel the muzzle of the gun pressing against it's brain.

"JUST DIE YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!" I squeezed the trigger and there was a very load "**BANG!!**" as the bullet ripe through the monster's head meat and burst out of it's skull.

The now empty skulled Berserker lifelessly fell to the ground dropping me in the process. I fell to my knees coughing and gasping trying to catch my breath. I took one big gulp of air and my lungs filled like balloons. I stayed on all four still trying the get enough oxygen in my body to move. Dom rushed over put his hand on my shoulder and asked.

"You Okay?" I smacked his hand away.

"Fine." I hissed. "Just… Give me a minute…" I coughed and whipped the blood from the corner of my mouth. I heard a ring from Dom's ear piece and mine.

"Yeah?" Dom asked.

_"Hey, We found a way out."_ Baird said over the radio.

"We'll be there soon." Dom said.

"_What's the hold up?"_ Baird asked.

"Marcus and I had a run in with a Berserker." Dom reported.

_"You guys alright?"_ Baird asked with a hit of concern.

"Yeah we're fine, just knocked the wind out of Marcus." I pushed myself off the ground and onto my feet. I put hand to my ear piece and spoke.

"I'm fine." I said sternly walking over and picking up my Lancer. "Give us your location."

* * *

read Act 4...


	4. Act: 4

**Act:4**

We met up with Baird and Cole their exit. We continued down the street. On the horizon the last rays of the sun could be seen. _"Sun's going down not good."_ I thought to myself. We walk on and soon enough we reached our detonation. It was a storage facility. It warn and run down but what wasn't now a day. Crack and crumbling walls but we could see turrets planted atop the walls. We carefully approached the structure, we didn't want the stranded to get spooked and start firing. We made it up to the one of the garage doors. I knocked three times while the other Deltas covered me.

"Hey! Open up! We're Gears!" shouted to who was ever listening in there. The rickety old metal door opened slowly. We walked into beaten building to be greeted by about 20 to 30 people. They stare at us waiting for us to start doing something I guess. We all had puzzled looks on our faces as to what to do now.

"Alright hears what we're goin' to do." I said looking them all in the eye. "Baird, count up the stranded and give me an estimate of how many choppers well need."

"Right…" Baird responded walk over to the crowd of people to start counting them up. I looked towards Cole.

"Cole, go see what we have for weapons in this dump."

"Got it." was Cole's only response as he walked off down the hall to scout the building for weapons.

"Dom you're on guard duty."

"I'm on it." he said putting his Lancer on his back and replacing it with his Longshot sniper rifle. He walks off to find a good place to sniper from. I put my Lancer on my back and put my hand to my ear piece to make the call to Control.

"Control this is Sergeant Fenix. Do you copy? Over." I wait for a response.

"Yes, I'm here Marcus." Anya replied.

"Control we've reach our location requesting evac now." Anya's answer came quickly.

"Negative Delta. There are no birds in the immediate area." I cursed under my breath.

"Well when send a few out from base."

"I'm not sure we can Marcus."

"Anya we need to get out of here as **quick** as possible." I said emphasizing on the quick.

"Alright, Alright…" I heard her sign over the radio which caused static on my end. "I'll see what I can do." I gave and exhausted sigh.

"Fine. Delta out." Baird walked back over to me.

"Well?" I asked.

"We got 27 of them."

"How many choppers do you guess that is?"

"Three, maybe four." Cole walks up to us.

"What you got Gus?" I asked him.

"There are troika turrets all along the walls of this place and as for ammo and guns this place is got plenty of them." he told us. Then we felt the ground rumble under our feet. The small children grabbed their parents and the mothers and fathers hugged their kids tightly. Dom came running around the corner and sprinted up to us. _"This can't be good."_ I thought.

"Let me guess…" I said sarcastically. "Bad news." he nodded trying to catch his.

"Yeah…" he said with a deep breath. "We got emergence holes outside."

"Of course we do." I said once again sarcastically. "Alright get to those troikas and keep them back, Dom get back up top and bust some skulls with that Longshot. I'll get Anya back on the line." the three of them divided from me and went off to rain hell down on the Locusts outside. Gun fire roared to life outside. I turned to the people.

"Alright, all of you grab some guns and ammo! This is going to get rough!" I gave them the order and they did as they were asked. Men, women, and children that were old enough to operate a gun, which now a day was 12 and up, pick up weapons, loaded them and prepared for the worst. I saw a man get to knees and start praying. I watched him for a few seconds then walked over to him. I stood to his left and whispered in a harsh tone.

"Get off your damn knees. He's not listening. He turned his back on us a long time ago."

* * *

Now read chapter 5...


	5. Act: 5

**Act: 5**

"Anya we need ravens now!" I shout into the ear piece.

_"How many do you need?!"_ She shouted.

"Three or four!" I yelled back.

_"I'm sending Ravens now! But it's going take a few minutes for them to get to you!"_ she yelled.

"Tell them to hurry their ass up!" I yell shut off the radio. I ran down to where Cole and Baird were butchering the Locusts from. The sound of the turrets firing filled my ears. I came to a stop in between the two of them.

"WHAT OUR STATUS!!" I yelled over the gunfire.

"SO FAR WE'RE JUST MAKING A MESS ON THE OTHERSIDE OF THE PARKING LOT!!" Baird yelled back. The pile of blood and body parts across the parking lot just kept getting big. Every time one came up it was torn apart by bullets and its corpse joined the rest then another one would come up the hole and the same thing would happen to him.

"EVERY TIME WE SHRED ONE ANOTHER JUST COMES UP. THEY'RE JUST GOIN' TO KEEP COMING!!" Baird yelled to me.

"JUST DON'T LET THOSE BASTARDS BRACK THE LINE!! WE JUST HAVE TO HOLD OUT TILL THE RAVENS GET HERE!!" I replied. The bullets kept fly and slicing the Locusts to pieces.

"WELL THEY BETTER HURRY THE FUCK UP!!" he yelled to me. I walked over to Cole. "GUS GIVE ME THE REST OF YOUR GRENADES?!" I yelled to him.

"THERE IN THE POUCH ON THE BACK OF MY BELT GRAB THEM!!" I walked around behind him to reach into the pouch on the back of his belt and pull out the grenades. I put them in the pouch on the back of my belt.

"THANKS!!" I yelled to him.

"NO PROBLEM!!" He yelled to me while killing another three Locusts soldiers. I watch for a minute as wave after wave of Locusts were turned into meat sacks. I regained my train thought and rushed back to the stranded.

I could see the fear on their faces. These weren't soldiers so it's natural that they're afraid. They cluster together shielding one another. The men are sporting Gnasher shotguns and hammer bursts machine guns and the women carry Snub pistols and Boltok revolvers. The children grabbed on to their mothers and fathers for safety.

"Look!"I shouted to them. "I'm not goin' to lie to ya'. Things look bad. But calm down cause we've been in worse." That didn't calm the crowd at all. I sighed and walked down the hall towards Dom. I walked up the stairs and roadie ran across the roof over to where he is safely sniping from. Dom fires off another round as I duck into cover behind him.

"SO WHAT'S UP!" He shouts pulling back the bolt of the Longshot.

"WE GOTTA HOLD HERE FOR RAVENS!" I yell back to him.

"JUST FUCKIN' GREAT!" Dom shouts pushing the bolt forward and latching it. He shoulders the rifle then looks through the scope and lines up the crosshairs on the head of a theron guard. He in hales to level the rifle and squeezes the trigger. There was a "**BANG!**" and the head of that guard popped like an egg.

I pushed myself away from the wall and headed for the stairwell. I took three steps down then yelled back to Dom.

"I'M GOING BACK DOWN STAIRS, TELL ME IF ANY-" I was cut off by the sound of the ground rumbling underneath us. I look at Dom and he looks back.

"EMERGANCE HOLE!!" I yell to him in a panic voice. Dom and I run down the stairs as we go I can hear screaming followed by gunfire. As we round the corner we can see that a hole has opened up in the middle of the encampment. There are wretches attacking and eating people. Dom whips out his Lancer and starts firing letting fly round after round taking down wretch after wretch. I switch over to my Gnasher Shotgun and run towards the people who need help. I pump the gun and pull the trigger blasting the head off a wretch that was after a woman and her baby. The stranded were holding off the wretches pretty well but was obvious that they were in need of help. I whipped the handle of my shotgun into the skull of a wretch as it charged me send its body flying. I run towards a man pinned to the ground by a wretch. The guy's jammed his hammer burst in between the jaws of the little creature to keep it from latching onto his face. When I reach him I kick the little bastard off him and fire a round of BBs into the wretch's head.

"You okay?" I ask pulling the guy to his feet. I don't wait for him to answer I just walk on. We slaughtered the rest of the wretches. Dom, me, and the stranded gather our senses and catch our breaths it's silent inside the complex. Dom walks over to me while I'm sliding more shells into my shotgun.

"You ok?" he asks. I nod and close up the gun then pump it to load another shell in the chamber. Then once again the explosive sound of gun fire and horrific screaming filled the air. We both turn to see grubs that have already come up the hole start gunning down a man, woman and their child. As the three fall to the ground bleeding and still screaming at the top of their lungs. Dom and I instantly turn our weapons on the creatures. Our bullets tear into the grubs sending blood splattering across the room. The other stranded run along the side of the walls avoiding all the gunfire and take cover behind the both of us.

"COVER ME!!" I yell to Dom and run to the hole. Dom fires at the Locusts that come up the hole. I reach the edge of the abyss in a matter of seconds. As I look down into the hole I can see the grubs climbing up the side of the pit. I pull a grenade from the pouch on my left thigh.

"Got something for ya." I say with a grin and release my fingers letting the grenade fall. As I walk away it detonates send dust and gravel into the air as well as killing the Locusts and close up their hole.

* * *

Read on to Act: 6...


	6. Act: 6

**Act: 6**

I walk over to the man bleeding out on the ground. I put my pointer and middle finger to the vain in his neck and feel… nothing there's no pulse he's dead. I stand up straight to see Dom beside the little girl. He's holding her hand trying to comfort her. She's taken a bullet in the abdomen and is bleeding severely. She can't be more than 4 or 5.

"It's going to be ok little girl…" I hear Dom half sob. I think he's being reminded of the way his kids die.

"I feel cold mister…" she whispers.

"Don't worry the helicopters will be here soon and the doctors will make you feel better." Dom says back to her. I walk over to the woman to check her pulse and it's the same case nothing… she's gone.

"Are my mommy and daddy okay?..." the little girl asks. Dom looks over at me for an answer. I shack my head and Dom rubs the bridge of his nose then responds.

"Yeah, they're just sleeping they'll been okay." Dom tells her. She closes her eyes and turns her head to the side then says.

"Mister?"

"Yes?"

"My belly hurts…" she trails off and then is silent. She's gone so I walk over to Dom and place my hand on his shoulder. Dom gently sets her hand down. I can see his fist tighten as rage begins to course though him. Then we hear laughing not human laughing. All of us look over to see a grub still alive. His arms and legs are missing chunks of skin and muscle but he's alive barely. Blood is draining from his mouth and nostrils. But he has the strength to laugh at the fact that he kill a little girl that had just begun her life in the world.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" Dom screams and runs over to the dying Locust. He pulls his snub pistol from his thigh and slams the barrel to the creature's forehead.

"I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YOU!!" he yells at the top of his lungs. The grub does even respond to the fact that it's about the die.

"Dom!" I shout to him getting his attention. "Tend to the stranded. I'll take care of it." I say to him. He turns back to the grub. He presses the muzzle of the handgun harder against the creatures' skull then pulls it away. He turns and walks passed me over to the stranded. I walk over to the dying grub.

"You aren't going to hurt anyone anymore." I say to it but I just blinked and remained silent. I place my foot over its mouth, pull back my knee and slam my heel as hard as I can into its face. Its head is crushed between my foot and the concrete wall. The corpse tumbles over on its side crimson blood spills out over the ground.

"**BOOM!!**" is the next thing we all hear then Cole and Baird come running around the corner. They stand in front of us trying to catch their breath.

"Fuck!" I shout not wanting to hear more bad news. "What now?!"

"Boomers…" Cole says out of breath and Baird nods in agreement.

"Great!" I yell. "Just fucking great!" I start screaming and cursing up a storm in anger.

"Marcus!" Dom shouts interrupting my rant. "Listen…" he says and we're all quiet. At first we just hear the sound of the Locust horde screaming and roaring outside.

"Man, what are yo-" Baird starts to say but is hushed by Dom.

"Just shut up and listen." We all try to listen again. We still hear the locusts but then hear the faint sound of chopper blades in the distance.

"It's ravens!" Cole shouts.

"No shit dumbass." Baird says back to Cole. Cole just growls in anger.

"Alright, we need to get these people up to the roof." I say. "Baird, Cole get the stranded topside. Dom and I will cover you." I order.

Baird and Cole head up the stairs and the people fallow them. Dom and I started to make our way up but just after we reach the second step. We hear "**BOOM!!**" as two boomers come through the adjacent wall.

"Go!" I yell to Dom and he runs up to the top of the stairs. I toss the last two grenades at the monsters and ran up after Dom. The explosion kills both boomers. I slam the door to the stairwell close.

* * *

Keep reading Act: 7...


	7. Act: 7

**Act: 7**

"Well that's one problem out of the way." I say glad that the boomers are dead. I heard the sound of many footsteps coming up the stairwell on the other side of the door.

"Shit." That was all were was to say. I run over to the squad. The ravens were closing in with guns blazing. The three choppers came to a stop above us. They hovered there and slowly started to descend.

The wood door to the stairs burst open. It was flung from it hinges and crashed to the ground in splinters. The Deltas and I instantly shouldered our weapons and unleashed a barrage of projectiles on the doorway. The first soldier was dead before he hit the ground and the ones behind him soon followed suit.

The ravens touched down final in what was to us the longest 20 seconds of our lives. The stranded and ourselves were keeping the Locusts at bay not a single one has made it through the doorway yet. The bodies keep piling up in the doorway.

"COLE START LOADING THE STRANDED!!" I ordered him over the gunfire. He nods and while still firing pushes the people toward the ravens. Cole starts loading the Stranded onto the first raven. The people waiting to be loaded and us Deltas keep gunning at the doorway. Then the stupid Locusts develop a bit of sense. A theron guard pulls one of his still living soldiers in front of him. He uses the grub as a meat shield.

"DAMN IT!!" I yell as our bullets start sinking into the helpless grub its body protects the theron behind him. Then starts making its way across the rooftop. "_Well this is a first._" I think to myself. All the bullets flying through the air start tearing the grub soldier apart. First it's arms were shot to pieces next both legs were ripped from its body. Soon all that was left of the grub was its torso.

The theron guard tossed the now useless carcass aside. He drew back the heavy string of his torque bow. The minute Dom and I heard the click of the drawback we both concentrated our fire on him. Dom shot out his knee and brought it collapsing to the ground. Then I put three rounds in its head. It fell to its back crashing to the rooftop dead.

"BAIRD LOAD THE NEXT CHOPPER!!" Baird ran over to the raven and started pushing people in. He then mans the chaingun and starts pumping ammo into the oncoming grubs. They've broken through the doorway and now they're trying to surround us but to no avail. We keep dropping corpse but the Locusts keep coming. Bodies fill the surrounding rooftop. "_One chopper left._" I think to myself.

"DOM GET THE LAST OF THEM TO THE RAVEN!!" I ordered. We all keep firing knowing that if we stopped it would be the end of us.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU?!" he yelled back.

"JUST DO IT!!" I scream at him furiously. He slowly backs up still firing he shouts at the remaining people to get their asses on board the raven. I'm the only left still standing on the roof. The Deltas and the stranded are still firing from the choppers. The Locusts are now using the dead bodies off their fallen comrades as shields. They hide behind them and now push them toward us. As they push the wall of bodies a trial of smeared blood is left behind. The bullets of our weapons are sinking into the bodies.

"Damn…" I say under my breath.

"MARCUS!!" Dom yells to me. I slightly turn my head to see what me wants, not take my see off the enemy. Out of the corner of my eye I can see he is holding some type of gun. Without a second thought I drop my Lancer and let it fall to the ground. I hold out my arms to catch the weapon. Dom gives it a toss and it lands perfectly in my arms. I grab the handle and curable the front of it. It's a new weapon I don't even know what kind of ammo it fires. I look back at Dom.

"JUST FUCKIN' FIRE!!" he yells pointing at the wall of bodies getting closer. I take aim and squeeze the trigger. But nothing happens. I shack the gun furiously.

"WHY WON'T IT FUCKIN' WORK!!" I scream shacking it wildly pissed that it won't function.

"THE EGNITER SWITCH MARCUS ON THE LEFT SIDE!!" Dom yells to me. I look on the side of the gun and there it is a little silver switch. I flick it and a little blue flame jumps to life at the muzzle of the gun. Once again I squeeze the trigger and this time a huge way of fire roars to life. The fire breathing weapon coats the dead grub corpses in flames. A huge wall of fire separates us from the Locusts.

"A FLAMETHROWER? WHEN DID COG DEVELOP THIS?" I ask jumping on the raven with the new weapon. The raven quickly pulls away from the ground and soar high above the ground. The Locusts on the ground fire their guns up at the choppers but we are moving too fast for them to do any damage. Soon the army of monsters is out of site. I sit down on the floor of the raven and press my back up to the wall of the chopper to rest my head.

"That flamethrowers fresh off the assembly line, Sergeant Fenix!" the co-pilot shouted to me.

"Really, good cause we're going to need a lot more of them!" I shout back to him. I take a look at the weapon in my hands. It's off but it still looks badass and I can't wait to fry up some more grubs. "_I left my Lancer on the roof top…guess I'll have to get another one when we get back to base._" I think to myself. I look out the open doors of the raven and watched the landscape go by.

"_Deltas sound off._" I say over my ear piece.

"_Cole, falling in._"

"_Baird, falling in."_ both of them say over the radio ways.

"_And the Stranded?_" I asked.

"_There good._" Cole says.

"_There fine._" Baird says.

"_Good to hear. Fenix out._"I pull my hand away from my ear piece and place it on my knee. Dom walks over and stands next to me.

"You okay?" he asks

"Fine." I say plan and simple. "Just tired…" I said trailing off.

When we finally get back to base Hoffman is waiting on the landing platform. The Deltas and I leap from the ravens to the platform. Dom and I start helping the people off our chopper, Baird and Cole follow suit with theirs. I see Hoffman waving me over. I walk across the platform to him.

"What?!" I shout over the choppers. He noticed the lack of respect I gave.

"Nice work Fenix!" he shouted back. He ignored the lack of respect.

"What the hell was the point of this mission?!"

"What we told you was to get all the stranded out safely! What we didn't tell you was that Dr. Oswald Pennyworth, one of the scientific minds behind the light mass bomb, was living in that Stranded outpost!" as he finished a man that had to be in his late 60's with long dark gray hair and a long gray beard walked up beside us and asked loudly.

"Colonel Hoffman?!" he extended his hand.

"Dr. Pennyworth…"he said shaking the man's hand. "Fallow me Doctor; we have a lot of work to do." Hoffman turned and walked off the platform. The scientist followed after him. I watched the two as they left and shook my head. Dom, Cole and Baird walked up beside me. Dom put his hand on my shoulder and asked.

"What was that about?!" I just shook my head again and shouted back.

"Nothing, just another god damn day in the life I guess!"

THE END

* * *

well that's it please send reviews. FIGHT ON 11/7/08 hope to see you online. Severed07. GO GEARS!


End file.
